Child of Stone
by Green Flame Titan
Summary: A teenagers life is hard enough but when a ancient curse is reborn what will he do? Full of romance a ongoing plot and friendship. Take a read, you won't be disappointed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There are some tales which are corrupt and lies.

My life is one of them.

This all begins on the night I and my mother were cursed.

The year four hundred and forty eight BC.

The night was colder than the harshest winter for me, thought that was probably because of fear and dread running wildly through my body. my hands were clamped over my ears as the painful screams of my mother burst through the night followed by the might roars of the sea as though a tide was smashing wildly against the walls of the Parthenon.

"Fight back!" a cruel harsh voice laughed and I curled up even further as the screams got louder till finally with a roar and a flash the sound of the voices vanished but only left cold broken weeping.

I did what I thought was the most important thing to do was.

I ran into the temple without second thoughts.

"Mother." I cried out.

I was barely older than nine back then. Protecting my mother was the most important thing I could ever do. She had already made such a betrayal having me and then…

"You're pathetic." A new cold voice came but it was no mans voice just as it was no comforting voice to help the broken sobs of my mother. "You pray to me for sympathy after the crime you have committed?"

"I commit no crime my goddess." A soft broken voice whispered.

I allowed myself to peer around from the shadows and I saw my mother laying covered in blood on the floor pulling her torn girdle back over herself while a golden light burst from the statue of the patron goddess; Athena.

"Run!" I hissed quietly, "Run mother!"

But I was a boy hidden from adults.

I was nothing important and not worthy of being heard.

"I know you have already bore a child who resides now in the village." The goddess hissed and I finally caught sight of her. She had golden hair just like my mother and I, but her face… it was sharply cut and her eyes were a dark storm grey like gathering clouds made by Zeus. "Add that to your additional crimes of loving the sea god in my temple!"

"He took me on the floor." She sobbed, "Please you have to-"

"I have to do no such thing." The goddess snapped, "I curse you Medusa you shall feel my full wrath. If you cannot love one alone then all who set sight on you may as well be stone." She exploded into light and burst out laughing.

Then begun again my mother's agonised screams as she ripped at her hair as large parts of her head began breaking away and slithering like hissing serpents… no, they were hissing serpents. Her legs began melding together and becoming full of scales as a large snake tail became all she could move on. It was a longer and thicker snake tail than I had ever seen before. It moved wrapping around one of the large pillars to the roofing before ending in a sharp spike but sounding like a rattle snake.

I watched helpless and full of fear.

"Mother" I gasped quietly as I ran towards her.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" she screeched as she finally heard me and I clamped my eyes shut. Her voice sounded hypnotic and sad to me. It was only that I had heard her direct instructions not to open my eyes that stopped me from looking to her face. Her cold arms wrapped around me. They were not how they used to feel. Along her smooth arms I could feel the tiniest bump of scales. "Pegasus you must run. You cannot make any haste you have to get away from here at all costs! The goddess will find you and punish you as she has done me."

"Mother please! Don't make me leave you. There must be something I can do to help!"

"The souls of men are immortal but the souls of the righteous are both immortal and divine. You cannot fight the corrupt gods my son." She kissed my head in a blessing. "I am only sorry that now my blood is cursed which means in someway Athena has cursed you As well. Now go." She pushed me away and tears broke through my face as I turned and ran not looking back.

I watched a far off distance as they ran into the temple and each fell like flies before shattering on the floor, their still bodies falling back down the steps of the temple breaking with the sound of boulders and hollow clay statues.

"Mother." My voice broke, "I will find you."

The sunlight came over the horizon.

"I will save you-" my words stopped in my throat as pain began to envelop over me. I tried to scream out but all that came out was a shrill bark. "Athen-AGHHHH!" I screamed falling to my hands and knees as my body burned with the power of the sun. it felt as though all the heat of Helios was powering through my body destroying it.

_I DESPISE YOU ATHENA_ my thoughts screamed out as my body changed forcefully till my hands closed into fists which became hooves. _I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!_ I reared back as the skin exploded from my form with the sunlight replacing it with a shiny sleek white coat and wide feathered wings on a horse's body.

It was only a few seconds later when the Goddess in turn appeared to me. "I know you despise me Demi-monster. I would just rather soon as kill you than let you live or your disgusting excuse of a mother." I tried to open my mouth in a gruff but all that came out was a throaty.

"NEIGH." My horse face snorted and I hit the ground hard with my hooves. _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME? _My thoughts screamed.

"Your mother was as so taken by the sea god. I thought it would be only just as suiting that her bastard of a child be cursed with the symbol of the god by day." She leant in close and I snorted rearing back flapping my giant wings. "By day you will be cursed to this form but by night you will be allowed to return to your human… if that is what you can call yourself anymore, human body."

_I will never forgive you Athena. You will pay._

"Your curse is only just beginning child, though you will find out more about that later but for now I give you one chance. Run from land, run to place where few will know you until the day you will be called back by us the gods but know. Your mother and you are now immortal and ageless. You both can still die but you will never age and after death and suffering in Tartarus will you be brought back to life to soon be killed again." The goddess lent back bursting with laughter and I turned and broke out into a wild run.

I had the speed of a stallion and the wings to soar faster than any bird on the earth though I would be hunted now. Yet there was still more to come.

*Time swap*

It was early morning but still, I woke up covered in sweat from the dreams as I looked at my phone for the date; the twenty ninth of September. The year was two thousand and thirteen. These nightmares were destroying me. It was still the same nightmares which were repeating over and over again.

My room was nothing special though it was a safe place to me and as I looked around, the familiarity of it calmed me. The emerald painted walls with bookshelves shouldered every inch of available wall while a desk was pushed up against the window with sketches and loose pieces of writing which I had been working on. I rolled out of bed and wondered over to the bathroom and regarded my reflection in the mirror quickly; even patches of brown and blonde hair spiked up across a thin face with deep sea blue eyes.

As the hot water ran over me the steam that filled the room began to loosen my tense muscles. "Why are these nightmares not ending." My soft voice whispered. Mother said I could always have been a singer on the stage and while I still did acting, I always spent more time writing and drawing.

After the waking shower I wondered over to my wardrobe pulling on the first outfit I could make which was a purple t-shirt and Jacket and some boxers with skinny jeans and sneakers.

"Pegasus?" a soft voice sounded outside my door, "Can I come in? I heard you moving about in your room."

"Sure." I said though I made no eye contact as the soft footsteps entered the room.

"Pegasus you're still having nightmares aren't you?" I turned around to look at the owner of the voice.

My mother; Katie Smith, the most kind caring person you can think of but so familiar from the lady in my dreams with golden hair which she kept in a ponytail down her back and bright emerald eyes. The thing about my mother is that she is an example of why good people tend to come last. When she was younger her parents had divorced and then left her out on the streets. When she had met my father she said that had been the best thing that had ever happened to her but the fact was she had married a soldier just when they were both twenty and when he had gone to fight she had found she was pregnant with me.

But as soon as she told him that she was expecting a baby he had walked out on her.

She worked all day around to provide for us but I guess I didn't make it any easier with the way I sometimes got into trouble but she never got angry with me about it. But here I was now, sixteen years old and feeling so much older than anyone at my age should, she often said that I reminded her of how she was when she was at my age before she had gone to college to become an artist and work in designs.

"Yeah. They just… they wont stop." She hugged me, "its okay. One day, everything is going to make sense baby. I promise." She looked at her watch and I noticed she was already in her suit for a day in the office. It was these rare moments I ever got to spend with her. She was either at the office or when she got home, sleeping because of the ridiculous hours she had to put in.

I guess she could see the way I was thinking, mother had always been able to read me better than as if I was an open book. "I know you hate that I work the way I do but it will all change one day. I will sell some of my paintings soon and then maybe I can look for a new job."

"But mom, I know how desperate you are to design outfits and paint some of the pictures since…" I sighed; hard as I tried I could never remember any of the names of any artists.

"Vincent van Gough" she smiled, "and maybe one day I will but for now this is how it has to be now come on. I will drop you off at school."

Okay, here is something you have to know about me.

I hate my school.

It was a public school here in the English countryside but yet every fibre in my being hated it more than I could even understand.

Mainly cause the kids were complete and utter-

"Make sure you have a good day sweetie." My mother smiled at me before pulling away in the car and heading back towards the main town.

I shouldered my bag and watched making sure she was okay till I could not see her car anymore, "You're going to end up working yourself to death one these days." I shook my head exasperated then turned walking into the building.

It reminded me partly like Hogwarts castle, mainly because the school was built next to a lake and the school itself was as ancient as… well never mind. I watched as the others kids began piling into their form rooms and I followed their example taking my seat next to the window where I got a good view of the sun shinning on the lake. "Hey horsey."

I groaned as I turned towards the sweet voice which used that horrible nickname I detested, "Isabella, I warned you not to use that name." I growled.

Isabella was a girl and probably one of my only friends here at this prison… oh; sorry I meant school, (as if there is a difference between the two anyway.) She was a thin tall girl with mousey brown hair which she braided over her shoulder and sparkling eyes which almost seemed purple though she would be easy to tell a mile off because she always wore a smile when we saw each other.

Today she was wearing a white blouse with frills where the arms just stopped short at her shoulder, jeans which she probably bought when she had bought her heels and in her hair she wore a rose hair clip. She had a diamond bracelet on both wrists and she owned the room as soon as she walked in.

She was also probably one of the only people at this school who when used that nickname on me, I didn't knock them out. When I had come home from school one day, furious and crying I had asked my mom why she had named me Pegasus. She had just told me was that she had always loved that name when she was a kid and that when I was born I loved running in fields and playing with horses or that before I walked I was running on all fours like a horse would.

I slowly came out my thoughts and looked at her, "Can you please just not call me that, you know every one else calls me Lucas."

"Okay." She grinned before taking a seat next to me, "Why do you look so tired?" she wondered before pulling out some kind of makeup she often used to hide her tired eyes and before asking me for permission applied it to my eyes.

Yep. That was Isabella, prepared for anything.

Her face was a hairs length away from mine as she focused on making sure everything looked perfect.

"You can thank me later." She winked as I pulled out some note books, I tried to hide the fact I was blushing when she had been so close to me, "Maybe you could repay me by taking me to the Cinema after school" she grinned.

"You know I would if I could but I've got detention…" I moved my gaze away from her as she frowned slightly.

"Pegasus…"

"Don't call me that!" I whispered.

"What happened?"

"It's nothing!" I looked towards the other side of the room where a boy had taken his seat, Percy Alexander. The boy who thought he was top of the chain here at school because he was the best football player. What he didn't know was that I could run circles around him any day! "A few comments were exchanged and then instead of exchanging words back." I narrowed my eyes hatefully at him before I turned my gaze back to Isabella, "I exchanged my fist into his face."

"I thought he was wearing makeup." She grinned, "I wonder if he's got anything to cover up the slap I'm going to him."

"Don't!" I started making notes then when I got chance and just before the teacher could turn around and ask the question to what was on the board I slipped Isabella the answer, "It's my mess and I'm going to sort it."

"You are such a stubborn horse sometimes you know?" she sighed but a flash of mischief played in her eyes.

"Isabella I mean it!"

"Is there something you wish to add to this Lucas." The teacher fixed me with a sad look; I had always like Mr. Colfer our English teacher. He had always told me I had mass potential to make it as a journalist and disappointment flashed through me when I realised I had just spent the last ten minutes talking through what he was saying. "No sir, I'm sorry I should have been paying more attention."

"That's okay, though I would like to see you at the end."

"Busted." Percy laughed from across the room.

"Please step outside the room." Mr. Colfer said without even looking at him as he began writing on the board again.

"What? But that's unfair!"

"Step out the room or be kicked out." He said with no tone showing in his voice.

"This is complete-" Percy muttered a few choice select words and found that after he was gone into the corridor, his bag soon followed and I grinned.

"Busted." I and Isabella laughed quietly while the other students chattered.

Soon the bell rang and Isabella gave me a hug which made my face turn bright red before she turned and elegantly walked out with a light slick of her heels. I was thinking about that smile until Mr. Colfer brought me out my thoughts, "Pegasus." He only used my real name because no one else was around now, "you're doing it again." He sighed as he sat down on the desk.

"I know sir… I'm sorry."

"Don't, to be honest I'm thrilled that you are finally making friends here but you can't be distracted from your goals Lucas. It is a tough work competition out there to get work as a writer. Just try and find a good balance of work and social time okay." He smiled and opened the door for me to go, "And don't forget to go over that literature piece again; The Odyssey."

"It's okay. I won't forget sir." I smiled before running full force down the corridor.

"It's okay. I won't forget sir." Mocked a voice and I turned around to see Percy. He was wearing his stupid tight t-shirt trying to show off the muscles in his body, he wore similar jeans and trainers to me.

"What's with showing off the muscles Percy? Trying to compensate." I grinned and ran before he could take a swing but he still chased after me. I slid around a corner and saw that his friends had blocked off the corridor. _Aw crap._ I thought, I could probably have got away if it was just Percy by himself.

"What's up Horsey?" one grinned while the other one blocked of the other way as Percy pinned me up against the wall grabbing the collar of my shirt in his fist.

"Enough games Pegasus." He snarled, "Someone could get hurt with the way this school works at the moment." He grinned. It was probably just my imagination when I saw a faint trace of red moving to his cheeks as me moved closer to punch my face.

"Yeah, isn't that a shame, lucky I have you strong idiots here to protect me." then watched as Percy crumpled to the floor gasping for air as my foot hat met its target as I had kicked him right between the legs. Tears formed in his eyes as he tried blinking through the pain… I probably had kicked him way to hard. "Have a nice day." I laughed and bolted towards one of the corridors, but his stupid friends thought they could still stop me.

When the first one tried to grab me I kicked off the wall and hit him in the side of the face and watched as he stumbled away leaving me with one last moron to deal with. I poured every ounce of speed I could into the short distance between us before I fell back to the floor as my moment kept me going and I slid between his legs passing out clearing to the other side of the corridor. I regained my footing and stood up before I ran as fast as I could to my class.

I closed the doors to the theatre class just as the bell went off and I saw Percy's pale face through the window as he panted for breath. I hadn't even broken a sweat. I stuck my tongue out and watched as he banged on the glass before walking away with his friends, one who had a nice bruise coming out the side of his face while shouting at the other one why he hadn't been able to grab me. "I'm enjoying today after all." I smiled.

Pegasus; one.

Percy who now was in a lot of pain and walking in a hysterically funny manner; Zero.


	2. Chapter 2

~Past~

My strong legs collapsed as I lay forward exhausted onto the cool green grass and laid my head to the ground. I could feel behind the cursed mask of my animal face, human tears sprang forth bursting in my mind and my wings curved in like arms in which as a human I would have wrapped around myself. _I HATE YOU ATHENA!_ My mind screamed.

Six years… six long years of running, never stopping for to long in one place because everywhere I would go men would could find me; those who wished to see and tame the wild winged stallion who bowed to no man.

I had trampled all of those who had tried.

The Sun was blazing down over me and I swear I could see the figure of a man glowing brightly in the sky as he rode a long horsed chariot in a light of gleaming gold. _Does the fact I am a monster mean my eyes are clear of the mist of the deception the gods cast over humans?_ I flicked my long hair tail and shook my mane as thoughts slowly crept into my mind. _Helios, it is sunset and yet you still try and burn me with this intense heat! Under the orders of Athena I expect._

My limbs were too exhausted now. I couldn't even move to get water. Was this what Athena had meant? Another part of my curse that I would die young… but I was immortal now, if what she said was true… I would only go to Tartarus then reform after a while back in this world... No, the worse part of the curse is still yet to come, but when?

I must have there dozed off for a while because when I awoke soft voices met my ears as gentle hands ran through my mane and along my strong body, "mistress." One of the voices whispered as she saw my flickering tired eyes.

"Hey there." She whispered quietly and my eyes began taking in details of her.

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, her long silk curtain of hair was tucked down her shoulder behind a glistening crown. She wore a long trailing blue dress of cotton. She was even more beautiful than the tapestries of Aphrodite I had watched my mother weave in our old home.

"Mistress Andromeda." The girl behind her urged as she to kneel next to me feeling my burning face. She was beautiful as well though she made the mortal side of my heart ache more than the sight of Andromeda had, she had light brown hair which was braided in golden plaits down her back and ended it a spike and her eyes were a soft purple. "He must get some water and soon."

"Go then Isabella and do not waste any time." The girl called Andromeda ran her hand down my mane and smiled, "It's going to be okay." She only smiled as I snorted weakly. "I have never seen such a beast as you."

I snorted indignantly and she laughed quietly before her eyes settled on mine.

"You can understand me too, cant you? Well then. My name is Andromeda; I am the princess here in the city of Argos, I will not let any harm come to you."

"I'm back."

My eyes swerved around to see the girl Isabella, she held a wooden bucket of water close to me but I turned my head away weakly and neighed. _Just let me die._ My thoughts growled.

But as I soon quickly observed, this maid; Isabella… she was as stubborn as me!

She cupped her hands and held it in front of my mouth as my tongue slowly lapped the water. "There we go." Andromeda smiled softly before they swapped and Isabella stroked my back while Andromeda held the water to me.

"Look mistress." Isabella smiled as she saw the first touch of the moon rising and the stars beginning to sparkle.

"Yes it is beautiful. It's very... whoa-" she flinched back as I stood and reared back before running away into the bushes. _No! If they see what happens and who I really am… they will hand me over to the goddess!_

"Come back!" they shouted as they ran after me but none could match my speed.

None.

As the first touches of moonlight hit me a freezing chill spread up my spine as my body began to shrink.

Hooves became hands.

Wings became Arms.

And a sleek white coat became mud covered skin and I fell onto the sharp rocks of the ground before pain rocketed through my leg.

The process was not only painful and taxing on my body but also exhausting. I breathed in the cool air as I lay bare on the ground. "Athena. Encase I haven't said this enough over the last six years." I glared defiantly at the sky, "I hate you." Lightning flashed breaking the serenity of the stars but was silenced quickly.

"I saw him run in this direction mistress. I think-" I quickly pulled vines around me, shaping it to look like a loincloth as it covered me.

"What do you think… oh?" Andromeda's eyes rested on me and widened as she took in the form of the mud covered boy in front of her, "Who are you? What have you done with the winged stallion? Are you some god or trickster Godling that has come to hurt him because if you have!"

"Calm yourself." My voice was still as soft as the days when I would sit with a Lyre and sing to the nymphs as they danced with the new spring. "The horse doesn't like staying around people. He does not trust company." My words flowed confidently; after all, I had used them before when a situation like this had occurred.

"Your tongue speaks with careful words." Isabella raised an eyebrow as she watched me carefully, "How do you know of the horse and how he behaves?"

"I was the first and the only one to get close to him long enough to know him and he has a name. A name I am proud to share with him." I bit out snappily, "he and I are called Pegasus."

"You are bleeding." Andromeda notices and I finally cared enough to look down at the blood open slice along my leg. _It must have happened when I fell on the rocks._ I winced, "Go and wash, then I will personally dress your injury." She said with such a confident tone that before I realised it I was getting into the river which ran nearby.

I didn't spend that long of a time, the dirt and mud were too much to deal with and as I climbed out both girls had traces of crimson that ran through their cheeks. How was I to know that both Artemis the goddess of the hunt and Aphrodite; goddess of love had taken sympathy to me. As I walked towards them and shook the water from my hair both goddesses without my attention made an aura around me that showed the muscles I had gradually formed from running and strengthening slowly over the years.

"One so handsome can only be blessed by the gods." Andromeda whispered as her eyes ran over me. I did not understand why she thought this, what was so special about me? A monster that only escape came from the light of the night while during the day was forced to move around in the body of one he hated.

"I find that ironic coming from you, the girl who has the beauty greater than that of the queen of the gods."

"You hold power of the use of words, that much is clear." She ripped away the hem of her dress. "But do I think it is merely chance that you show up exactly at the same time that the horse disappears?" she whispered so that only I heard, "I think not." Her eyes and her maids watched me carefully as though I would run just as I had done a few minutes before.

"So do it then." My eyes flashed.

"Do what?"

"Hand me over to the goddess who cursed me to live my life like this!" I snarled.

"I know that the goddess Athena searches for you." Andromeda took a seat in front of me, "But I will not."

"There are some tales told of a boy who escaped Athens." Isabella dabbed the wound with cold water washing away the last of the blood, "It is said he was a bastard of a child." She looked at me, "Who birthed you?"

"I am the child of Medusa." I said proudly not hesitating for a second while both stared horrified at me, "I see you listen to the preaching's of your priests very well. My mother was violated by the god of the seas and when she begged to her patron for compassion, I watched as my mother was cursed, so do not judge my mother on what has happened to her!" but before I could carry on I felt the maids arms wrap around me in a hug.

"Medusa was cast away to an island at the edge of the sea." Andromeda whispered as she set the makeshift coverings for the wound, "It is said that she adds to her garden of statues each day as men go looking for her head to use as a weapon.

"Those who set sight on you may as well be stone." I remembered the words of Athena's curse.

"We should bring you back to the palace." Isabella smiled, "I'm sure you would be more comfortable there.

"That is sweet but you simply do not understand." I shook my head, "Athena cursed my mother's entire blood line. At the first touch of dawn I will turn back into the winged horse. That is my curse. By days light curse is right before set of sun be released by moons hunt." I sighed.

"Pegasus, you simply cannot remain out here." Andromeda rose, "Even as strange as it seems maybe the stables would even be a preference…"

"No." I narrowed my eyes.

"I am sorry… you misunderstood me."

"No princess, for you have my apologies just as well as you do Isabella. I do not intend to stay here in Argos."

"Why!"

"Because I have tried staying in one place for a while, the last time I did a curse fell upon the woman who cared for me as though I was her own as Athena struck her." I looked at them, "The weaver Arachne who now spins threads made from webs as a monster. I will not let any harm become of those who have done a great deal to save me."

I slowly stood and looked at both girls, "I will stay for one more day in the city for I make up my mind of my next destination. Come and visit me when Helios next sets across the evening sky." I slowly limped away from both of them.

Right now, I just needed time to think.

~ Present Day~

"Pegasus!" Isabella's voice brought me out of my day dream and I shook my head. Were the dreams now ever coming to me in the day?

"Was the day dream I interrupted really that good?" she grinned.

I glanced around us; we were both sat in the theatre class. Some groups were being talked through what to do by the teacher on the main stage though I and Isabella were sat at the back of the auditorium. "I guess lack of sleep is just getting to me." I yawned then smiled as the bell went off indicating class was over and the school day was done.

I pulled Isabella along with me down the long roads towards the small town where we lived, "Pegasus the last night you did this you decided you thought it would be fun if we covered Percy's house in toilet paper."

"We had fun though." I winked then watched her beam as she saw we were stood outside the cinema, "I felt bad the other day so here is my way to make up for it."

"Well look who it is."

Both Isabella and I very slowly turned as we recognised that stupid voice and the moron it belonged to. There he was, the stupid fool Percy standing tall and proud. "How's the walk today?" I grinned and his eyes flashed bloody murder at me.

"Of come on Lucas, play nice."

I looked around him and felt both mine and Isabella's mouth fall open as we stared in betrayal. Our oldest friend stood with one arm around him though she looked like every second she held it there she wanted more and more to run away and to be honest Percy didn't look much more comfortable with being by a girl either. "Andy?" I stared at her. She wore her brown hair across her shoulders and tried looking away though it came to no use.

She had said that she had stopped hanging around with us because she had met someone… what she had left out was the idiots name.

Percy walked into the cinema with a grin while Andy couldn't meet either of our gazes, "don't let the door hit you on the ass and send you head forward into a machine that will hopefully kill you." I flashed an equally bloody smile back at him while he turned bright red and turned to run at me. "Do you really want me to kick the crap out of you in front of your girlfriend?" I snarled.

Isabella sighed and began walking away as I followed her into the park, "Why is it every time we seem to try and get together, something gets in the way." I growled.

"Because Percy is a complete and utter-" she said a few words that made some of the adults look at her as though they wanted to wash her mouth out with soap.

"As if I didn't know that." I groaned and fell back onto the cool grass while she sat next to me with her legs crossed as she worked on a daisy chain crown.

"I still can't believe that Andy didn't tell us she was dating him."

"I always thought that Percy was… you know."

"Well you did see how uncomfortable they looked together." I agreed.

"Never mind them." Isabella smiled, "let's just pretend that that never happened. Were just out here on a date." She placed the daisy crown on my head and I laughed before pulling out the rose I had kept hidden for her and after taking out the thorns and shortening it I placed in her hair and scarlet moved through her cheeks as our faces were so close. "Hypothetically, what does it take to get some silly boy to kiss the girl on the date." She whispered.

I looked at her and I guess my fear must have been running wild through my eyes because she laughed, "Oh come on Pegasus you can't say that you never kissed someone!"

Awkward silence was all that followed.

Isabella burst out into laughter and I frowned, "ITS NOT THAT FUNNY!" I growled and stood.

"Oh come on Pegs, I was only joking!" she made her face look serious, "It's just a bit of a surprise is all." Her arms slowly worked till they held around my neck and my hands went unconfidently to her waist, but I stepped back with my face blushing incredulously. Isabella frowned before I looked at my watch, "I gotta run!" I turned away and bolted before she could say anything.

It was only when I reached the other side of the park where I knew no one else ever went did I finally stop. The rose bushes were growing in full bloom next to the sparkling river while a coven of strong standing oaks stood around the area as though they were soldiers protecting their king.

I liked coming here, I often did when mother was working late and I would feel lonely. I would sit on the old rope swing and gently push out as it rocked me back and forth over the water. Why had I run like that from Isabella? Why had it felt so wrong? "Why can't nothing in my life just go right for once! I'm sick of these stupid dreams! I'm sick of always being alone!" I whispered and wiped away the slowly oncoming tears.

"Hey horsey." My head snapped around and there stood Percy. He wore a collared green shirt but from the sleeves you could still see his strong muscles and he wore his jeans with his wolf belt he so often wore, "Why are you crying? It can't be that bad?" he sat on the grass as close to the bank as he could without touching the water.

"What would you care douche? You hate me remember." I turned away my face. I couldn't even look at him.

"I care alright." His voice was so pitiful that even for moment I forgot how much I hate him but he looked at me with such sympathy that I found myself blurting out everything. Everything about all the dreams and nightmares I have ever had since I was a kid, how they seemed to be becoming more real than my own life and how they never seemed to ever going to end. Then about how awkward it was with Isabella and how I had just ended up running away… was it me or was he trying not to grin?

I got off the swing and cautiously took a seat next to him after pulling my arms around my knees and resting my head on them, "Nothing is making sense lately. I haven't been able to write or draw in weeks." I sighed and closed my eyes, "You don't have to listen to me, you know."

"I know that horsey." He smiled softly, "if I didn't want to listen I would just go." I frowned at him but he just put on that stupid smile, "but I want to."

"So what. You just hate me at school? But you want to be friends." My eyes burned as I looked at him, "So how is this going to work, you just bully me at school and make me feel miserable but outside of it you're my shoulder to cry on?!" I lunged for him but he easily swapped it around so instead of me pinning him down, he had me pinned to the bank with my arms behind my back.

The wind swept through the clearing harshly knocking the petals from the tree which fell around us both and I still maintained my frown at him, "Percy you cant just think that is how things can work." He slowly leant forward probably about to punch me, "You can hit me as much as you want but I will never! EVER-" his lips touched mine and for a moment shock ran through me before I closed my eyes until he came back up for air.

"Fall." I whispered and stared at his blushing crimson face. My whole body felt the urge to run and never look back but my heart was heavy holding my body to the ground as we just looked at each other. "Percy-"I turned my head away.

"Pegasus, don't."

"I like Isabella." I whispered then watched as his eyes shattered but he still held himself together, "But…" his eyes looked back at me. "I liked the kiss." I whispered then watched as his lips slowly caressed mine all over again and my body felt like it was melting as a groan passed through my lips.

"That good?" he laughed then he lay next to me and watched the clouds.

"So you're-" he began but my glare shot over to him.

"I like the best of both worlds." I corrected him; _At least, I think I do._ "But is this why you picked on me?" I turned my head and watched his ghostly eyes as he receded into his thoughts.

"Yeah." He finally replied.

We lay there till the moon rose into the night sky and the stars glistened like hanging diamonds in a velvet cloak above us. "I've got to be getting home." I sighed, I looked over and only just realised he had had his arm around me, "Ugh…Percy?"

"You know that's only my nickname." He whispered, "My real name is Perseus."

"Perseus and Pegasus." I laughed then slowly knelt. I could see in his eyes that he didn't want this to end.

"Perseus." I smiled, "Don't let me go knowing you are sad like this." I thought for a moment before I did the most reckless, stupid and impulsive thing I had ever done in my life. "It doesn't just have to be a one time thing. We could keep it a secret like our friend ship?"

He thought about it for a moment but he nodded and pecked my lips quickly. I guess I must have done a bad job of hiding how happy I was before he traced his finger along my smile, "Il catch you later." I turned and ran back towards my house.

By the time I had got home I saw mom was just pulling up in the drive way and I cursed silently as she noticed me, "Hey baby." She smiled and hugged me after locking the car, "how was your day?" we walked inside and she dropped her handbag on the small table next to the door before I took my seat on my stool in the kitchen while she leant back on the counter.

"Unlike any other." I checked my phone and notice I had five missed calls from Isabella.

"Was you out with someone?" my mother raised my eyebrow and I tried to close my face of any emotion.

"Yeah." I nodded, "we were just in the park and we lost track of time." _I'm not exactly lying…_

_Just tell her you idiot!_

_Yeah because it's really that easy!_

"Who were you with?"

"It's complicated mom." I looked through my texts and noticed I got one from Percy which made me smile. _Damn it!_ I looked up to see my moms raised eyebrow.

"You're not telling me something Pegasus." her eyes fixed on me.

"Mom." I had never heard her speak like this to me before.

"I was with Isabella at first… but then she wanted us to kiss." I looked away, "But I couldn't kiss her…. So I ran that's when I bumped into someone from school."

"Someone?" I could see she was slowly starting to draw the links.

"It was a boy, mom. There you happy? You made me say it!" I stood to storm out but her arms locked around me as she pulled into a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's not something I could talk about." I slipped out her hug and ran into my room locking the door.

"Pegasus, come on! You know you can always talk to me, no matter what!" I heard her sit outside the door.

"If you are."

"I'm not!" I growled, "I just…"

"Like both?" my mother guessed and I slowly opened the door.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Pegasus, I will never ever judge you but I would like to meet the boy who took my sons first kiss and I would like to also see Isabella again soon."

"Okay mom. I think I just need to sleep now." She smiled and nodded before ruffling my hair affectionately and going back to her room.

I slowly read the text Percy had sent me; **hey, I'm sorry if I surprised you today. I was wondering if we could meet up again in the park soon? **

** Sure, or you could come around to my house for dinner sometime. **A few minutes went by before I got a text back.

**_ are you sure Pegasus? I mean… would your mom be fine with it? _**

**_she was the one who wants you to come around. _**I texted him back straight away.

** okay. How about this Saturday? **

** It's a date =) x ** _ a date you won't probably soon forget,_ I thought

I searched through my phone for Isabella's number and dialled it. She picked up on the first ring, "Pegasus? You idiot! I thought something had happened to you! Where have you been?!" I held the phone away from my ear as she shouted like that for a few minutes.

"I was… around. Listen, about what happened in the park." Silence passed between us.

"I shouldn't have caught you so off guard." She said, "I'm sorry. Still friends?" my heart was speeding up as I thought about earlier when we had been so close.

"Always and forever." I laughed, "My mother was wondering if you would like to come around soon for dinner? Are you free tomorrow?"

"Well tomorrow is Friday so I was going to go clubbing." She teased.

"So a yes it is, I'll catch you tomorrow after school." I hung up and looked out my window.

Perseus… Isabella. My heart bounded equally for both. "What am I going to do." I fell back on my bed.

_This is like a stupid curse._ I thought, _God how I would like to find the person who made love and kill them._ I slowly sank into my haunted dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

~Past~

The sun was hot that day as summer came to Argos, the maid Isabella sat with me and her mistress in the shade of the trees as I flapped my wings producing a cooling breeze. It was only a few minutes till sunset then I would be able to move about a bit more but until then I was stuck in this cursed form but at least it gave me time wonder about what I was going to do.

Andromeda slowly took a hand full of water and sipped it before sprinkling some droplets over her face. "I wish we could help you." She ran her hand through my mane while I placed my head on Isabella's knee and snorted lightly while both chuckled.

Andromeda slowly stood and looked towards the city as though she could feel something was wrong. The same way I could now feel when a storm was coming in the distance. "What is wrong mistress?" Isabella wondered.

"It is nothing; it just felt for a moment as though we were being watched by someone else. I better go and find some cloths for Pegasus so when he changes back…" she blushed slightly and so did Isabella.

"Allow me, please my lady." She got up but Andromeda shook her head.

"She loves you, you know?" my eyes widened.

"Mistress!" Isabella squeaked but Andromeda had already taken off sprinting down the hill to get some clothes.

_Yeah but how could you ever love a beast?_ I sighed but Isabella stared at me for a second.

"What did you just say?"

It seemed unknown to my knowledge, Artemis had favoured me more than any god on Olympus had anticipated. She had granted Isabella the ability to talk to me and thereby understand me more than any mortal. "Do not worry Pegasus, I will watch over you no matter what the fury of the brat Athena." She vanished but not before leaving a cool breeze.

_How in Hades can you understand me?_

"I guess some god has taken an eye to you Pegasus, but now we can talk I must know; what do you plan to do."

_What can I do?_ I rested my head on her leg and looked up into her eyes as she stroked my head affectionately, _it would be selfish to stay for the reasons of one person._

I watched as Andromeda's figure became clear in the distance as she got closer and I turned to look at Isabella, _if I stay, you must understand that danger will be placed on you. Athena will not take lightly to having the son of her enemy held in safety of a city of mortals._

"No life is greater or lesser than another's."

_Then maid, your soul is pure but you are naïve in thinking that the gods are merciful. I know that even as we speak the fates have deemed it so that they plan to end my mother's life._

The moon began to rise and its light enveloped me, my body changed back for the first time without pain as the silver aura of the Goddess Artemis pitied me. I stared at the sparkling eyes of Isabella, "I would stay for you." I gently pulled her head down to mine and our lips collided holding as our tongues cradled until I came back for air.

"You cannot leave me now." She whispered as I held her in my strong arms.

If only I had known who was watching us I would have lost all confidence to kiss Isabella. Aphrodite watched with tears as she had created a tragedy she knew she could not fix by herself. She fed off the love and prayers created by mortals but when something like this would happen she would weep. She had to find some way to fix the problem.

She ran through the streets of Olympus looking for the only other woman she knew who could help her in this situation with invoking the wrath of Zeus the cloud gatherer and her king. She ran along the long winding paths while the muses watched her, "Go Aphrodite." They whispered pointing to the large silver temple, "Go quickly before either of them notice!"

She bounded into the temple with quick steps, "Artemis I know you must be here! I was watching and saw you grant the boy mercy!" she looked towards the centre of the marble pillared temple where a large statue of a girl holding a bow stood, at the foot of a statue sat the very same girl in a silver lace dress and cloak, though she shined like the moon. "What is it now Aphrodite? Break a nail?"

"The boy." She said simply.

"Athena would not allow it." She grinned, "But then again, when have I ever listened to Athena? What is your plan?"

"If I can get my husband to craft a necklace, you can get Hecate to enchant it; the power of us four must be more than a match for Athena's curse."

"You cannot break Athena's curse!" Artemis shook her head as though she was the adult and Aphrodite was the child. "the best we can do is craft the object so that while he wears it he wont transform back into the winged horse but that means setting the curse on him permanently night and day." She sighed.

"I will have my husband set to work straight away." Aphrodite turned and fled but Artemis turned back to the water watching me from a far while her hands cradled a small statue piece of me. "I was patron to your mother and I will be patron to you."

While all this was going on I was blushing embarrassed red because of being caught by Andromeda who was now bursting into fits of laughter while I held Isabella's hand. "What's so funny Princess." I grinned stood strong while she threw the clothes at me and blushed while I pulled on the tunic.

"You were certainly blessed with beauty Pegasus, that much is obvious."

"And you Princess." I looked at her carefully, "You are more than what the eye appears to be. I have been to great cities where I found the shallowest self absorbed people who would turn over their own parents for a praise of the gods. You… you would spare the life of one who will undoubtedly bring pain to your city."

Artemis watched silently from the tree behind us as always remaining a secret. In her hand she held the golden necklace of a stallion head with wings either side, "Rather befitting." She smiled as she touched the pendent then watched the silver thread chain make it whole. "Hey boy!" she laughed as she spun from the tree landing in a perfect crouch.

I turned and fixed my eyes on her, her eyes shone silver, whether it was my new form or not, I could tell she was a Goddess. "It seems Nemesis has taken a shine to you and granted you this luck." She smiled, "Pegasus." her eyes locked with mine.

"Name yourself!" Andromeda stood protectively in front of me.

"I am she of the hunt. Patron to him." she smiled at me the way a mother would see her son walk for the first time as I took steps towards her.

"Why me? You would go against the anger of Athena?"

"I _have_ gone against the anger of Athena." She held out the necklace, "But everything always comes with a price." She took my hands in her glowing ones and sat me down.

"I can offer you an escape." She dangled the beautiful gold necklace in front of me, "If you wear this then you will remain in that human body but it will also mean your curse will corrupt your body completely so that the moment you take it off your body will revert to the winged horse there after." Her eyes moved to it as it swung hypnotically.

I lent forward and avoided both the girls' gazes as Artemis placed the necklace on me and watched as it rested in the curve of my throat, "By accepting this you have taken on a burden as well as a freedom." She kissed my forehead in blessing and hugs me as she began dissipating on the breeze.

I felt arms comfortingly wrap around me, "It's going to be okay now. It's going to be fine." Andromeda helped me stand up even so I still shook. "The gods watch over us. At least we now know who your patron is."

Isabella and I held a gaze, "It's getting late we should get back to the palace."

"I know a fast way." I nodded at Andromeda who gently lifted the necklace back over my head.

The effects were instant.

Artemis had been right; even though it was night the curse had fully spread now. My body changed without the pain though a cold winter chill set in my spine as my pure white coat glistened in the night.

I knelt forward so both could easily jump onto my back before I sprinted forward and soared into the night sky.

Andromeda and Isabella's eyes glistened as both held on tight as I gently banked soaring high above the clouds. "Pegasus, this is amazing!" Andromeda shouted and laughed, "what ever you do just don't- AGHHHH" she screamed as I tucked in my wings tight into a dive before spreading them back out gliding in a tight spiral to the stables.

Isabella laughed as Andromeda placed the necklace back over my head and threw my tunic back at me which I pulled on quickly after changing back, " I never knew what it was like to fly." She smiled. The thrill of the drop must have got her blood rushing.

"What do I do now?" I whispered.

"No we can't hide him in your room." Andromeda said as Isabella turned to say something but then blushed wildly as I raised an eyebrow. "He can hide in the servant quarters near our chambers." She decided, "Don't worry, if anyone asks any questions, just show them this." she said as we entered her chambers.

She had a large bed that could have fit five people. It was draped with silken curtains while the rest of the room was what you would expect out of a royal house hold; tapestries, expensive furnishing.

She turned with a smile and held out a twirling golden snake armband which she placed around my bicep, "It looks like it belongs with you." She smiled and I looked at the detail of it. It really was beautiful with emerald eyes.

"Thank you." I hugged her, "I can never thank you enough for your deeds."

~Present~

I slowly woke and groaned as I did so when I heard my phone going off but was soon comforted in the fact I felt a strong arm around me, "its okay Pegs." I looked up to see Percy's face, "Bad dreams?"

"I'm not sure." I frowned slightly as I tried remembering it but it seemed to be slipping away. I shook my head before I looked at my phone, "Isabella texted me." I his arm tense right away but I frowned as I read it, **_really sorry horsey but just can't make it tonight. Maybe tomorrow? I'll pop around to celebrate your birthday with you x_**

I groaned as I tucked my head into the crook of his elbow, "Isabella cancelled which means my moms ganna be annoyed since she spent the whole day cooking, which means she will definitely come tomorrow on my…" I stopped myself but Percy raised his eyebrow.

"On your what?"

"On my…" I mumbled it so quietly he couldn't hear but he just turned my head gently to look him in the eyes and I groaned having to say it, "On my birthday."

"Why don't you like your birthday and why didn't you tell me that it was tomorrow?"

"Because I don't like making a big deal off it." _Also because of the reason I know who I will get a letter off. _Thankfully Percy didn't push me to know why but then an idea clicked in my head.

"What if… not just you come over tomorrow but also tonight?" my eyes sparkled as a smile lit up my face and I knew he could not say no, he narrowed his eyes but then laughed as he tapped my nose.

By the time we got home I could already smell the delicious scent of food from outside. "Hey mom I'm home!" I called through as I closed the door and took my coat off; I was in a slim black shirt which showed off my thin figure like my skinny jeans. Percy wore his usual type of shirts which showed off his strong muscles. I took his hand and pulled him through to the kitchen as my mom turned, "Hi baby, hi Isabella…" her eyes widened as she saw him. _Aw crap! I had forgotten to tell her!_

"Uh mom, sorry I should have called, Isabella cancelled and I asked Percy." I looked at her with eyes pleadingly, "if he would like to come over for dinner tonight as well so all the food doesn't go to waste."

"Sure." I could see her shocked face though she smiled.

"So Percy, tell me about yourself." I watched as she laced her fingers.

_Oh no…_

"Well… I play loads of football and work out a lot. I also spend a lot of time working in mechanics."

"So you enjoy that type of thing?"

_MOM!_ I stared at her.

"Yeah, but I also know that Pegs is going to be a journalist." He smiled at me and I blushed slightly, "there is going to be no one like him out there, he's going to set the world on fire and be the best." My face was now bright red but my mother eased and smiled softly at me.

"Yeah, he is isn't he. Did you know he is the first boy to be born in our family for over twenty five generations" She smiled.

"Seriously?" Percy looked shocked.

"Apparently our family come from ancient Greece." I shrugged though mom looked at me as though I was some precious gift that might dissipate on the wind.

"I always wanted a boy though after the long legacy of having girls I was told not to get my hopes up too much." She turned and opened a cupboard before she pulled out a photo album…_ Oh NO!_ "I was looking through these, I can't believe my baby is officially sixteen tomorrow though I know you been saying you already was."

"Well it was a few days away so that's the point of saying I'm fifteen and a bit." I shrugged then watched as she pulled out the baby photos and started showing Percy.

He started giggling when she showed him a picture of a small little me with a finger in my mouth innocently when I was dressed in my Pikachu one piece wearing the ear hat on my head while the front of my blonde hair spiked out from under it. "You are so cute!" Percy laughed.

"You know he has the adult version now." She smiled.

"MOM!" I turned so red they probably would think I was a tomato.

After they had gone through the horrifically embarrassing photos and mom had shown the worst one when I was in my young PJ's that were from Disney's monster Inc, they read; I'm a little monster.

I and Percy washed up the dishes before we went to my room. Percy sat back on the bed though he looked like any second a bomb was about to fall on him. "I've never been in someone else's bedroom before." He admitted and I laughed.

"It's no big deal." I smiled and sat next to him as I kissed him.

He rested his head against mine and smiled, "you realise your mom is in the other room don't you?" he whispered.

"You were the one who wanted to see the cute outfit didn't you?" I pulled my shirt over my head expecting him to turn away but I turned blushing just feeling his eyes rest on my exposed skin before moving down to look at my boxers and my face burned from embarrassment.

I reached in the wardrobe and pulled out the skin tight yellow Pikachu outfit then slowly stepped into it zipping it up and I turned blushing as I held the tail in my hand. "What do you think?" I whispered.

"Hot." I burst out laughing and looked at him his face was bright red and I slowly smiled before I sat onto his lap and kissed his lips softly and felt his hand unzip the costume and run across my exposed upper body and I gasped cradling my head into the crook of his neck, "Percy." I blushed and looked away embarrassed, "I'm not… I'm not ready for that. I want it to mean something special; let's get to know each other more first."

"Take as long as you need." He smiled, "I want this to work Pegasus."

"Have you told your parents about…?"

"Pegasus… I live in a foster home. I lost my mother at birth and my father died shortly after my mother conceived me, everyone says I look like him though." I pulled him into a tight hug and could feel the tense of his muscles through his shirt.

"They would be proud of you Percy." I felt his hands move up my back and I groan quietly as his hands gripped me before his tongue curled around mine and I bit down softly on his before it became more and more passionate till I pulled back.

We walked out hand in hand and my mom smiled though I could see in her the deepest parts of her eyes that she was still taking time to get used to this, "Mom can Percy stay here tonight. I mean…" I turned to look at him, "If you want to that is."

"Sure." Both my mother and he said at the same time.

"Come on." I whispered and just when he had gone back into my room I ran over to my mom and hugged her, "I love you mom." I smiled brightly.

"It's been so long since I have seen you happy like this." She smiled and hugged me before she went to her own room and closed the door.

Percy walked out my room just in some shorts which he had been swimming in earlier that day in the river and I blushed brightly, "This was all I had." He put his arms around me, "is your mom okay?" he looked worriedly around but I just chuckled quietly.

"Don't worry about her." He tilted my chin up so I was looking at him.

"You are so beautiful." He lent in and landed his lips to mine.

"Hey." The door opened and my smile melted off my face as Isabella walked in, "I'm sorry, I saw the lights were still on and I thought-" she saw us and froze.

"Isabella… it's not what you think."

Silence passed between us as she just looked at me and Percy then she strode up and tried to punch Percy straight in the face but I pulled him out the way, "You son of a bitch! You took him from me?!" she stared loathingly at him.

"Isabella! Listen!"

"Why didn't you tell me you was-"

"IM NOT!" I glared at her.

"I thought you liked me?"

"Oh come on Isabella stop kidding yourself! I saw you behind the bike shed with Andy!"

"What?!" Percy stared at her.

"When-"

"After detention the other day. I saw you both sneak behind the shed and start making out."

We all just stood awkwardly for a few moments before Isabella just shook her head and walked out the door.

I looked at the clock: five minutes passed midnight.

"And that is why I hate my birthday." I turned and walked back into my bedroom pulling of the Pikachu outfit and tossing it into the wardrobe and fell onto my bed crying until Percy's strong arm wrapped around me pulling me into a hug. His skin was smooth as we held each other.

Percy pulled the quilt over us after we had fallen asleep and slowly traced the outline of my hair with his fingers, "I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you anymore. No one is going to hurt you Pegasus." and with that he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

~Past~

Screams exploded across the city which made me burst my eyes open. Outside a storm of darkness was forming directly over us. "ANDROMEDA!" I shouted and pulled my tunic on quickly before Isabella opened the door, her face was streaked with tears.

"Pegasus you must come quickly!" she wept brokenly and I sprinted down the stairs taking them two at a time till I came to a skidding halt in the throne room.

The golden tapestries on the walls were burning in dark flames. A long stretch of water which held petals of roses and flowers had turned from a sparkling purity in a corrupted blood red. The queen and king stood in front of everyone while the darkness thickened from a mist into a burning figure.

"Hades?" I staggered back and stared horrified. Every cell in my body screamed beyond fear as I stared at the king of the underworld. _No. that's impossible! Hades cannot leave the Underworld except on the solstice!_ I looked closer and as my mind came around to rationality his form flickered. Underneath I saw golden hair and a sharp grinning face. "ATHENA!" I shouted but as I spoke her eyes locked in my direction and my words became mist in the air as I held my throat.

_How can she take on another gods form!_ I stared horrified but to be honest, facing Athena… scared me more than facing Hades, who was known for his nobility and mercy. Athena was a cold merciless cow! "You dare compare yourselves to the gods you impudent pathetic creatures? You grow like worms from the dirt." Her hand ran over the queen's face which became withered like an old snake skin and she crumpled in a heap to the ground. "I will release the Kraken on this pathetic city." She was watching me out the corner of her eye with a grin as dread and guilt set in on my heart.

Isabella had backed to the balcony in fear while her eyes rested on the disguised goddess. "Unless you sacrifice the Princess." Her grin was more horrific than the underworld itself, "Only then will the beast spare this city." She exploded into flames while bursting out with laughter.

"ISABELLA!" I screamed as the flames licked over her and bushed her over the balcony rail and before I knew it, I had jumped over the railings and was falling with her.

The necklace flew from my neck and I tried to grab it but the stupid little thing slipped through my grasp, but that didn't matter to me. All that mattered was that I was focused for what happened next.

My sleek horse head moved under her as I dived so she fell in line with my back and my wings extended. "Pegasus." she groaned as her hand stroked the side of my long neck, "The necklace."

_It's okay._ My eyes tracked it as the gold sparkle hit the water and began sinking, _I don't care about that anymore now. All I want is for you to be okay._

"You stubborn mule." She grinned though I felt a weak smile pressed to my neck.

_I prefer Pegasus because I am one of a kind._ I joked as I came to a steady galloping land.

We lay on the hill and she screamed as she lowered herself into cold water. I took my place next to the bank and lowered my head watching her try to control the pain, "Why did… how did" she corrected herself, "Hades escape the underworld."

_It wasn't he of death._ I closed my eyes as in my mind my human tears ran free with the guilt that pinned my heart.

"Explain." Snapped a voice and I looked around to see Andromeda, "You saw something we didn't Pegasus. Why is it a man turns up to my palace the same day that a god makes its decision to destroy our city?"

Wait?

What man?

_Because!_ I reared back and whinnied, Isabella looked up surprised at my anger as Andromeda backed away fear in her eyes as I lent my head forward, knowing full well she could hear my voice. _BECAUSE AS I TOLD YOU, ATHENA WILL DESTROY YOU BECAUSE YOU HELPED ME!_ I stamped the ground will full force with my four hoofs.

"Easy boy!" Isabella ran from the water and stood between me and the princess as she stroked my face gently but I just reared back again and flapped my wings are wide as I could with as much force as I could without hitting them.

_AND NOW I MUST WATCH AS YOUR CITY WILL HAND YOU OVER TO SATE THE KRAKENS HUNGER!_

"But we can kill it." Andromeda eyes widened as she looked into my dark ones.

_THERE IS ONLY ONE THING WHICH WILL KILL THE BEAST! SO EITHER WAY ATHENA WINS!_

"No." Isabella made the link and stared horrified.

"What?" Andromeda the foolish princess hadn't obviously realised. The Kraken was a beast born from the gods, a monster with unyielding power which would never stop until its owner called it back.

There was only one thing now on this earth that could destroy the kraken.

My eyes locked with pure loathing, _my mother's head is all that can destroy the Kraken. _I reared back but now Isabella held my face, no emotion showed through.

"I know. Andromeda, the man who was at the palace, did you get his name?"

"He called himself Perseus." She glanced at me before she continued, "He's a son of Zeus and a favourite of-"

_ATHENA!_ I roared and reared back though now Isabella saw that my rage was beyond control of anyone, _I SHOULD HAVE LEFT! I SHOULD NEVER HAVE STAYED HERE!_

I began galloping away. _Mother! _I looked to the horizon, _IM COMING!_

"PEGASUS!" both girls screamed as I began disappearing into the distance.

~Present~

I woke up screaming and kicking, the blankets around me felt like constricting boas which where slowly crushing my throat. _They're going to kill her!_ The thoughts ran around my head and I let out a shrieking scream till my bedroom door burst open. Percy stood staring at me and my eyes filled with fear. "Pegasus, what's-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I scrambled back into the corner of the room scratching at myself so my nails dug deeply into my skin.

"PEGASUS?!"

"Move." My mother ran into the room and for a second I screamed as I looked at her, it seemed as though her eyes were like a snakes and her hair was a writhing nest, "Baby." She clamped her hands on my shoulders while Percy grabbed my hands to stop me ripping at my now blood arms, "Calm down. It's okay. You're safe." She whispered and slowly my wild eyes became full off tears and I wept uncontrollably.

"Percy. Grab the bandages. NOW!" he paled as he saw to the full extend the damage I had done to my arms as the blood gushed through the open wounds.

As soon as my Percy ran around grabbing up everything he could my mom locked eyes with me, "Pegasus, tell me now about the nightmare."

"She's going to kill you!" now my arms were free they began tearing viciously at my chest and my mom pinned me down.

"Athena!" she snarled and looked deeply into my eyes, "Leave the boy out of this!"

"But it's so much more fun." Came a new voice… a voice I recognised to well from my nightmares as she slowly formed over me, "Aw, did the poor horsey hurt himself?" she grinned but then arched her back as silver light came bursting through the window.

_WHAT IS HAPPENING!_ My thoughts screamed though as long as Athena's gaze was on me my mom struggled to keep my hands from ripping my flesh away. "You shameless cow!" a softer voice growled as I watched the light take the form of a girl, "You would attack him like this?"

"Stay out of this Artemis!"

"I am his patron. Now you pay the price." She lunged forward and smashed Athena through the wall which repaired instantly and both of girls tumbled onto the lawn cursing and trying to land a hit on each other.

Artemis moved gracefully and like a gazelle as she bounced and leaped off walls easily avoiding Athena's strikes but equally could not land a strike when she went on offence, Athena calculated each move before Artemis had thought of them herself.

"No Artemis. I shall have Nemesis side with me when I seek revenge you bitch!" she screamed and erupted into a vanishing light.

The one called Artemis slowly took a seat by me and wiped the dirt from her face, "The bandages." She said simply as Percy placed them in her hand. "This is going to hurt. I cannot heal the wounds though I can dress them better than most." Her glowing hands ran over my arms and chest leaving traces of the light though the wounds around them did not heal. The Bandages were set ending halfway down my torso and covered my arms completely from shoulder to wrist and around my palms.

"It was cowardly to attack you the way she did." Artemis sat me up slowly as I groaned.

"She shouldn't have been able to attack us at all!" my mother snarled, "What has Pegasus done?"

"You know that she cursed your bloodline! The fact that you bore a son means that you are closer to she than any other in your ancestors. You should know that Katie!" Artemis stood and helped me up.

"And you wonder why I hate my birthdays." I weakly managed at Percy.

"Will we be able to stay? We cannot move again." Mom looked desperately at the beautiful goddess.

"Me- Katie." The goddess corrected herself, "I will keep watch over the boy though that means I will no longer be able to protect you from Athena's attacks."

"Do it."

"What?!" I stared at my mom, "no!"

"Pegasus!" her eyes became more serious and she used a tone she had never used with me before, "What about him. If he is living in the dreams and he's now…"

"HES STILL IN THE BLOODY ROOM!" I shouted, "What happened and what the hell is going on!"

"He is now sixteen; he has the right to know."

Artemis sat me next to her on my bed and tied the last of my bandages, "Those dreams you have; they are not dreams but memories. Just like your mother used to have before I protected her sleep. When Pegasus and Medusa went to Tartarus I had my way they were not imprisoned there but sent straight to the Lethe and reborn straight into new life. You are the original Pegasus though you are something new."

"But… I'm not…" I looked outside at the sun streaming on my face.

"After a few generations passed, while your mother was reborn into life again and again, I trained you and we worked on the curse instead so it worked to your advantage. Eventually the process became under the control of your will."

"This is… a lot to take in." I stood slowly and walked into the living room.

"Its okay, take all the time you need, call on me when you have come to terms with yourself but for now you should celebrate this day." She smiled and began vanishing; a box was left in her place with a silver ribbon.

I began pacing back and forth, "Come on Pegasus. It's your birthday." Percy and my mom watched me, "It's just like she said. Athena can't get to you now." His hands held my but my body tensed like I was frozen and couldn't move. "Shush." His voice cooed as my muscles slowly began to thaw.

Mom served breakfast after that and I sat in silence as she began showing Percy more photo albums though I didn't care now. _I am a descendant and also Pegasus? His soul lives in me._ I lent back in my chair after finishing my pancakes and strawberries mom had made. _Does that mean…_ I held the large silver box that Artemis had left me and began to undo the ribbons.

I reached my hand inside and pulled out a glistening silver bow, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes on, the careful artistic engravings move along the beautiful metal. It was lighter than even a feather as I spun it in my hands then watched as a note fell into my lap. "Made by the goddess herself with the help of Hephaestus." Mom smiled then watched as I pulled back on the bow string and a steel silver arrow formed. I gently loosed the string and watched as it dissipated while the bow also began vanishing.

The note shared the same careful artistic form of writing that had been engraved, **My little Pegasus, this bow is a rather special one, it will only come to you when you wish it to and vanish when you will it. ** "Her little Pegasus?!" Percy stared at the note and my mom burst out laughing, "What else is in the box?" he looked in and my eyes caught the same glinting shade of gold.

My hands shook as I pulled out a necklace, "It's…" I stared at the golden beauty of it with the wings either side of the horse's head while a beautiful entwining silver rope ran around it, "Pegasus's charm." I whispered and looked back down for instructions of it. **Yep you got it, that's Pegasus's first charm, do not worry the curse was removed from it, all it will do now is allow you to change your body till you can do it without any help at all. Enjoy your birthday- Artemis x **

Percy slowly placed the necklace on me while my mom tried to look busy as she pulled out an envelope from the cupboard. Percy's hand ran across my face as the necklace rested on my throat, the same way it had done in my dreams, "Your mom and I went shopping this morning before you woke and we got a couple small pieces of metal, I thought I would give sculpting a try." He whispered and pulled out a small bracelet with two charms on it.

It was…

It was so adorable!

My face broke out into a smile as I looked at the two small figures hanging from the bracelet; there were two main characters though they were doing different things as there were three pairs of them. The first two were the cutest, the winged one who I assumed was me because of the golden and brown hair was shyly turned away though blushing while the other was hugging him, Percy's little figure look so innocent and cute! The second two were kissing and it looked like the mini me was about to fly hovering off his feet while Percy's one was trying not to laugh. Then the last two were hugging while they slept. "Percy it's perfect." I hugged him and quickly clipped it onto my wrist admiring the beauty of the small figures.

Mom smiled brightly as she handed me the envelope and I raised an eyebrow, "Mom?" I opened the envelope and I gave my mom the biggest hug ever, "Were going back to Greece!?" I beamed then noticed there were four tickets.

"Wait a second." I looked at Percy who was just as shocked as I was, "there are two spare tickets and I was wondering if you would like to invite your friends, I'm sorry it's last moment but, we leave tonight." She winked and I raced to my room as she burst into laughter as I began shoving outfits into a suitcase.

"I'll give you some time together." My mom smiled as Percy walked into my room and I closed the door.

"GREECE!" we both shouted and jumped about excitedly.

Half an hour later my room looked like something out of a cartoon, a pile of clothes and outfits leading half way up to the ceiling stuck out much to a small suitcase. "This is just a hunch" Percy grinned, "but something is telling me, I don't think your going to fit it all in."

"Okay then." I grinned and began throwing the stuff back into the closet except for a few pair's shorts, sandals and tops with sleeves. "It's such a shame as well." My hand crept into my closet and pulled out a skin tight leather outfit, "I'm not going to have chance to try this on." Percy went bright red, "Oh well." I grinned, I tossed it back into the closet and then as he began to kiss my neck but I laughed as I pulled open my phone and dialled Isabella, she answered on the first ring which made me raise my eyebrow. "Hello? Pegs, are you okay? Happy birthday by the way."

"Yeah I'm fine and thanks." I smiled; I guess everything was fine between us. "Actually I called because Christmas has come early for you this year."

"What are you on about?"

"Want a free trip to Greece and get to stay in a villa by the sea?" and held my phone away from my ear in anticipation of what I knew was coming next.

"ARE YOU JOKING?! IM THERE! IL BE AROUND YOURS IN AN HOUR!" the line went dead.

"So then." I closed my phone and turned to Percy as he kiss started moving to my jaw, "Greece." I winked and pulled his lips to mine.


	5. Chapter 5

~Present~

I closed my eyes as I burst through the surface of the water slowly smiling feel the cold elegance of the wave wash over me. I felt everything slow down around my as my momentum lifted me out and I raised my arms along my smooth skin and I spun before I pushed my weight forward spinning like a drill, diving back into the turquoise quilt of sea.

I slid through the water with ease, spinning and softly stretching out my legs sowing them through the ocean around me. As I spun the light glistened over me. I always felt so calm in the sea but soon my lungs began to need air again and I circled back to the surface repeating the burst again but this time slowing it down even more.

I opened my eyes halfway and saw Percy bursting into a bright red blush as the droplets moved from my eyes and flicked from hair as I slowly shook my head. I was only in some green swimming shorts I had packed though I knew Percy's eyes rested on my clothed rear.

"Good job." I saw Isabella mouth at me with a wink. She lay back under the sun wearing a white bikini two piece with black shades and her hair falling and curling around her shoulder. Every guy on the beach stared at her, although, I knew she was only waiting for one person to lock eyes with her.

As I came out the waves Percy smiled brightly wrapping a towel around my shoulders though my golden necklace glistened so brightly through the cotton of the material. His hand moves through my hair and I closed my eyes at his silken touch before his lips caressed mine ever so delicately… _I'm not a flower here Percy!_ I felt his tongue curl around mine as it became fuller of passion and I groaned quietly in my throat as my eyes half opened bringing a warm blush to my face.

As he pulled back my tongue was left slightly agape on my lips while a thin line of saliva hung connecting from my tongue to his lips then it broke," Tease." I moaned being left weak from that kiss. I sighed as his hand traced along my tanned body outlining the abs on my unsuspecting form, I wanted him to grab me and hold me. He was dressed in some blue Kiki shorts and his peachy skin was refusing to tan under the jewelled sun.

"Oh, really?" He grinned, "I could always take it the next level." His hand moved across my back slowly down till they held me and moved along my shorts holding me tight and I blushed the brightest shade of red that has ever appeared on my face.

Isabella raised an eyebrow as she looked at us, "Bare in mind that your mother has told me to keep tabs on him and to, and I quote: let me know if that little thief lays hands on my baby or tries to do anything that involves removing one segment of his clothing and I will be on that beach and rip him apart as though he was a piece of paper." Percy paled and slowly pulled his hand back from holding my shorts to caressing my face which made me burst into fresh laughter.

"_But mama I'm in love with a criminal_, _and this type of love isn't rational_, _it physical_. _Mama please don't cry_, _I will be alright, all reason aside_, _I just can't deny_, _I love the guy_." I sang softly and felt my eyes slowly half close as I looked through my dripping eye lashes at him, "It's not long till sundown." I sighed, "I think were heading into the town tonight." He pulled an arm around me while I yawned.

"You should sleep." He laughed, "You were running and swimming all morning. Have a nap before we go out to the town."

"And let my hair get covered in sand? Do you now annoying it is to get sand out of hair?"

"You could lay your head in my lap." He blushed and I grinned feeling a bit confident with what I was about to say next.

"Face up or down." I grinned and he blushes madly.

"Face up… for now." Mischief sparkles in his eyes and I lay my head back against his thighs as my eyes gently closed.

The last few days I had been without those… nightmares, had been the best of my life. Athena found it hard to get around Artemis's barrier and luckily she hadn't figured out yet that my mother was now an open target.

Percy tended to be in a lot of my dreams now… and they were far from anything innocent. I would wake up covered in sweat and have to run a cold shower. _Yep that's right. Keep distracting yourself with Percy don't think about have you have to own up to the fact that you have Pegasus' soul in your own and definitely don't think about the fact that Artemis is expecting you to call her so she can teach you what you need to learn…_ yep that's it brain just in a few seconds destroy the days of serenity I have built up to forget about that.

_Artemis._ I held my eyes close and felt myself drifting away as though I was flying, _Can we just get this over with._ My dream exploded in silver light as the image of a forest filled my head. It was exactly where my ancestor had been with Isabella.

"_I am surprised you called me at all._" She swung from the branch of the tree she was sat on and gracefully like a gazelle pranced over the surface of the water landing in front of me.

_"That makes two off us."_ I bow respectfully.

_"No need to stand on formalities. I will make this quick as it seems you are preoccupied._" She grinned and I blushed madly. "_Give into your animal side Peg. You have three possibilities with your power; you can just make your wings appear, so you can have great reflex movements. You can turn into the horse form for great speed and strength, or you could go the full form for the best mix of both. I believe you must now act with the way you did in those ancients' days which have so long gone by. You learn by doing, not by sitting and listening. By the way… make sure you get a solid deal. Good luck my chosen one." _Again she kissed my forehead the similar way my mother does then vanished.

_"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN WORRIED ABOUT?!"_

My eyes slowly opened as I felt a hand caress my face, "hey sleepy head." Percy laughed. I blinked and found I was back in the villa in our room. He was dressed in his shorts but now he wore a tight black shirt. "Were just about to head out to the town."

"And you didn't wake me up sooner?"

"Well I was partial hope that you was going to go out like that." He grinned and I blushed brightly before I stood up.

I walked over to the wardrobe and felt his eyes rocket down onto me and I hid my side grin as I slowly shook my shorts away though before he could see anything I had a towel wrapped around me. From the very corner of my eye I saw his face turned almost pink he went such a bright red, I almost wanted to giggle, he looked like he was about to faint! When they fell at my ankle I kicked them away as I pulled on some a similar pair of green shorts but these had more length to them. I moved my hands slowly up my back, moving on the faint outline of my spine so that the moonlight fell on me. _He wanted to drive me insane with his kisses._ I grinned. _Then I will return the favour of driving him insane with my body._ I let my shirt slowly slide down over me as I turned with spiking golden hair which had been changed because of the amount of sunlight it had soaked up.

My shirt was the same blue as his eyes, it was weird but the green and blue seemed to go well as a combination of colour. When I looked back, he had his legs crossed and I could tell he was squirming just by looking at me but I just stared in shock. "Am I really that..?"

He nodded very slowly.

"And you really want to… touch me that much?" I looked surprised but pulled his hand and began walking towards the door as I blushed, "But Percy, I don't even… you were my first kiss and even I didn't…" _oh gods… what am I saying!?_

I walked into the living room where my mom and Isabella were waiting for us, "You've caught to much sun baby." My mother scolded as she saw my red cheeks then smiled when she saw the necklace resting against my throat.

"Yeah… too much sun, it must have been a sight to make him stay and get that red." Isabella chuckled; thankfully my mother didn't catch on to the innuendo. I waited till mother had gone outside and got the red convertible that had been left to her then I turned on Isabella.

"Don't… I don't want my mother knowing exactly what I get up to with Percy." I looked at him while he blushed but stood normally, I guess he had got… Percy junior under control. An idea appeared in my mind and I added a grin as I silently also said, "Just as I'm sure you wouldn't want your mother knowing about how springy your bed seemed to be last night and that It was that uncomfortable that you seemed be groaning because of how much it was a pain."

"Touché." She nodded with a spark of pride in her eyes.

"I always win." I turned and walked out the doors but not before Artemis's words circled around my head, _Make sure you get a solid deal…_ _a deal with who?_

The night moon hung large in the sky with twinkling diamonds around it. If I had to summarise the town, it would be; heaven.

I walked hand in hand with Percy through the pavilions as they were lit by candle light. I laughed as we walked past the twinkling candles and Percy spun me like a ballet dancer.

I sprung out on my tiptoes with Isabella as we pranced through the abandoned clearing. "Relax Pegs, you look like you're having a baby." She laughed as she spun with ease stretching out her leg at an angle I could never have managed.

But then my mother broke out in a grin as she slowly began singing, "_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live, oh, take, take, take it all but you never give. Should've known you were trouble, from the first kiss, had your eyes wide open, why were they open?"_ the tune cut straight through to the chorus as me and Isabella leaped up gently still on our tip toes on the marble fountain, our balance was perfect as my mum pulled out the high note and hit an explosion of music that began drawing people in, "_BUT BABY I'D STILL CATCH A GRENADE FOR YAH"_ her voice hit the note yet it was completely hypnotic with how sweet it was while me and Isabella supplied the back ground.

"_Yeah."_

_"Yeah." _

_"Yeah."_

_"I would go through all this pain!"_ my hands moved through my hair, while Isabella closed her eyes delicately holding her porcelain still hand over her heart as my moms voice attracted the people's attention. Finally someone began playing a piano that was off to the side, "_Take a bullet straight through my brain."_ My hands wrapped around Isabella's waist and raised her into the air as she shone against the stars, this was almost too easy to get our audience hypnotise by us. Mum looked towards me and Isabella as we took still poses on the fountain as I pulled Isabella in and became still as stone._ "Yes I'd die for you baby… but you won't do the same."_ Mum smiled with bright pride and people began applauding but not before Isabella's eyes shot open… _Oh so were making this a show they wont forget_. I grinned as we silently passed back our thoughts.

_Oh come on, with them already in our palms?_ She spread out her arms slowly before she pushed me back and took the main stage as my mother vanished.

"_Putting my defences, out, cause I don't wanna fall in love. If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack!"_ she raised her arms sliding across her face as she raised the note perfectly. "_But you make me wanna act like a girl, paint my nails and wear high heels."_ She moved out her leg so her silken dress blew back exposing her skin and rouge heels she wore while her blew around her, "_Yea you, make me so nervous, that I just can't hold your hand!"_ she hit the note again amazingly as she pulled me around on the stage and I moved willingly as though I was an angel wrapping my arms around her, "_You make me glow"_ she held onto the last word as she smiled and closer her eyes falling into the acts embrace, "_but I cover up, wont let it show. So, im, putting my defences out, cause I don't wanna fall in love, If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart ATTACK!"_ she hit it again that high note that had boys with their mouths dropped on the floor for her, as the lights darkened on her she blew out her hands in a kiss before snapping into a arm raised pose.

I lay back against the statues as people began turning their eyes towards me, I watched Percy in the audience as his eyes sparkled as he saw the skills that me, my mother and Isabella possessed.

I snapped my eyes open and a slow sound began playing on the piano before a mix of spot lights hit me, "_Ever wonder bout, what he's doing?"_ I slowly stood from my lay position. I turned my eyes to the sky so that as I forced the faint sparkle of tears, the stars shone in them with every drop. _"How it all, turned to lies. Sometimes I think that it's better. To never ask why."_ My mom looked at me with a raised eyebrow at my choice of song but not before I thrust out my arms into the water so it shone around me as I scooped it with tearing shapes around me and gravity did it's job. "_Where there is desire there is ganna be a flame!"_ I crouched as a wave ran over my head landing back in front of me into the drain, "_Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned._" I hardened my gaze with a smile that looked so defiant the people stared at me as with sways of my arms the water rose in the now changing spot lights which crashed over me so it looked as though I was bringing life to every part of the fountain. "_But just because it burn's doesn't mean you're ganna die. You gotta get up." _I smiled brightly at them, _"and try, and try, and try."_ They had fallen for it, I watched as they mouthed the words with me with the slowing piano, _"You gotta get up, and try, and try and try."_ I laughed to myself and hugged Isabella and my mom as they both joined me for the roaring applause and tossing of bright red roses.

"Mum, I never knew you were so amazing at singing." We finally sat down a bit later, but now people were around the pavilion dancing to music and singing with whole hearty hearts.

"And who exactly do you expect you got all your theatrical talents off?" she laughed tussling my hair, "You were amazing at dancing baby. And Isabella." She smiled brightly, "You hit some amazing notes."

"I'll say."

I turned around and saw two tanned Greek women standing with bright smiles at us. I looked into their eyes… something about them sent shivers down my spine. One was dressed in a blood red dress that trailed behind her in a cloak style while the other wore a tight almost leather kind of pink dress, both were extremely beautiful and both had hair dark as night with voices softer than satin and silk. "Hi my name is Polyhmnia, she smiled at my mother and Isabella, though most just call me Poly."

"Just like the muse who made the songs to the gods." My mother noted leaning into her hand.

"Yes, quite." The other one added, "My name is Terpsichore." She smiled. Her pink dress clunk to her skin and framed her quite well, "but you can just call me Terry."

But now my mother drew the links as she narrowed her eyes.

"Okay girls, switch off the mist and come clean, I know you are both the daughters of Zeus." her eyes were slow and calculative while a smirk formed on poly's face.

"Artemis is right; you're both quite smart and catch on fast."

"Well it's not hard when you're still using those names." Her eyes swapped to Terry, "So what does the muse of Dance want with my son?"

"Believe it or not we come offering all four of you a rather special opportunity." Her eyes moved to me as she took a seat next to Percy who wrapped his arm protectively around me. "We have an academy where students go before we give them jobs over the island's theatres, music videos etc." her dark eyes focused on Percy, "and even you Perseus." He flinched at his true name, "We have a course that can help you make the best of your art abilities."

"I never knew you was an artist." I whispered.

"I'm not just all muscle you know."

"Plus we can teach a few things that aren't the norm." Poly grinned.

I thought about this for a couple minutes. An academy where I could focus on my dancing? But hadn't journalism and writing always been where I had wanted to direct my life? Yet, those people showed me how much they had enjoyed our show… if I could get jobs now in these careers I could help my mom out… but… then again, my mother was as, if not more, stubborn than me.

"We would give you all the essentials you need to live."

All our eyes locked with Poly, her words… they were wrapping around us forcing us, Isabella and Percy were nodding but my mother and I… not being entirely human, had an ear for this. Maybe it was why we were being so stubborn. "Maybe." My mom looked at me.

We were a team.

Her message was quite clear; _if you want to do it then I will follow._

"What about Percy and Isabella." My defiant voice shook them, they must not have been used to people being strong enough to sway from their voices.

"They will be given accommodation in the local dorms; we could even make it so that they have property by you."

"Okay. You have a deal on one condition."

"Sure."

"Keep Athena away from us." I looked into their eyes as strange words flowed from my mouth which felt so familiar and yet I never said before, "Promise me this on the river Styx and I will agree you come to the academy."

Both immortals, silently exchanged looks for a moment before nodding, "We agree. We swear upon the river Styx." Thunder echoed through the sky though there were no clouds.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

~time break~

Sweat dripped from my golden hair as in the auditorium the lights rested on me as I finished the acting scene and dance choreography perfect but had I put in the correct amount of emotion for the character... well I had my reasons.

Every muscle in my body burned but I did not fall. "Pegasus you're not devoting yourself enough to the role." Came Terry's voice and I sighed.

"I'm sorry but playing a man who is a tribute to Athena just doesn't seem to bring back good memories." Why did my body feel like this? My back was aching with a burning silence. "Just give me any other role, you know I am the best dancer and actor here!" I wiped back my fresh golden hair as my breath slowly came under my control.

"Pegasus, we go live tomorrow. The dancing is perfect. You've been at this Academy now for three years. Can't you forget about what she did to you in your past?"

"I know she still tries to attack my mother. You look as tired as she feels." I stared into the failing glamour of the goddess. Her lush black locked were in a ponytail over her shoulder and around her eyes I could see the exhaustion of having to keep Athena at bay.

"I honour our deal young one. I swore on the most sacred thing we have and I will not fail… look, go take the rest of the night off. Get some sleep and relax but tomorrow you have to be more committed." She hugged me before I picked up my bag, "it will be the greatest test to your abilities and then you will get paid for the semester before you go back to England for your holiday."

"How much?"

"Well since it's a small production you will only get about £900."

I slowly turned to look at her while she grinned then shooed me out the door.

I was fine with that.

I skipped down the path excitedly towards the dorms on campus, "_I tried so hard and got so far, in the end it doesn't even matter, I've come to far to loose it all, in the end it doesn't even matter."_ The lyrics didn't go with my smiley attitude but as I came to a glistening cream coloured apartment, how could I not be happy.

"Hey Horsey." Came a voice and I smiled even more brightly as a handsome face lent down and caressed my lips with his own, his tongue traced my lips before curling around my own. My cheeks burnt and I pushed him away laughing.

"You might want to kiss someone who's just spent seven hours without a break practicing, but I need a shower." I winked, "Stat doctor."

"Oh so were playing that game?" he laughed but let me through to the bathroom.

The hot water doused me from head to toe, it felt so rejuvenating but then my face turned and I saw a maid outfit on the back of the door and I burned bright red as I remembered treating Percy to his birthday last week… oh gods the strangest thing was that I had almost looked like a girl in it! The way my thin petite body had curved in the right places to wear it and the way I had worn my hair back in a bow… was that how Percy saw me? A warm sensation spread from my body… down below… if you know what I mean… even though, he had never seen me without clothes. We had never…

Did he not…want to do it with me? I mean, we had been together for three years now and the closest we had ever come to that is when he had accidently walked in on me in the shower but he had seen nothing.

I got from the shower with a my 101 Dalmatian bath robe covering me while Percy sat at his desk groaning as he looked at his assignment, "What's wrong?" I leant my chin on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck while I kissed his soft skin.

"My art project… I have to do a fully body drawing of a model."

"Oh?"

"Yeah… but where am I going to find."

He slowly turned and raised an eyebrow at me, "oh… Percy… I'm not so sure."

"Please Pegs?" those soft eyes! He knew I couldn't refuse it when he did that!

"No one other than the teacher is going to see it?" I whispered and he grinned.

"They may not even get to see it."

"Oh? So then _Jack, I want you to draw me like of your French girls."_

_"_You are my rose." He winked, "Except for the part when they almost both die."

"How romantic." I rolled my eyes.

He was professional about it, he took canvas and a few pencils but began sharpening them with a knife while he made his bed so the silk sheets were perfect… then he ruffled them to give him shape but shook his head at it when he measured it to the canvas. "Since you know the Titanic quote so well." He ran his finger over my lip, "how about you take the pose on the _Bed- couch _" he grinned as he remembered his favourite quote from that film.

I slowly shook the robe free from my shoulders as I ran down my spine and I faced away from him, "Percy… are you sure?"

"I'm fine as long as you are." I slowly turned and saw his massive blush.

He was a true artist though whether he was eating up the details of my body for his drawing or for his own pleasure I wasn't sure. I lay across the pillowed couch with one arm behind my head and the other falling gently across my brow. He moved me a few times, mainly so my palm was faced up with my Pegasus charm in it as the chain fell down entwining around my arm. He moved my leg exposing more of me and then moved a few locks of hair so that my eyes were clear. He turned off all the lights and placed a few candles around me which were the only light except for a small lamp by him.

I understood how the character Rose must have felt, to be so… exposed without any clothes, it was thrilling and yet, each second my heart felt as though it was going to climb up through my throat.

Although…

The sounds of his pencil sketching me on the canvas was almost like a lullaby. The way his eyes focused over me not looking at me but, seeing me. Taking in each curve, every lock of hair. "You really are beautiful." He whispered as he began slowly taking in more details of my face.

Oh Percy. I didn't smile but forced my face to be stiller than stone. Did he really mean that? "Why did you want me as a model." I asked once his gaze had gone from drawing my face and now moved down to my body.

"One; because you're incredibly hot."

"True." I grinned.

"Two; I get to see your body." he winked.

"Why don't you… never mind." I closed my eyes and let my body relax back into the pose.

Percy raised and eyebrow then broke out into a massive blush as he looked further down and began drawing. "So I guess all artists blush when drawing their models?" I laughed.

How long had I been lay like this?

Two hours?

Four hours?

And each second I was fighting the urge not to get… excited. Oh gods would that be embarrassing.

"Done." He said triumphantly and I pulled my robe quickly back on while he put my necklace back on for me.

"Can I see?"

"Maybe." He grinned and I blushed as his hand slowly moved down my back.

A warm flush was moving through both our cheeks as we both silently were waiting for the other, _Just do it!_ I watched his beautiful eyes slowly grab me and my hands moved to his waist band slowly slipping inside running around the outline of his manhood.

A moan escaped his lips before he pinned me down on the couch.

"Do it." I whispered and then a scream escaped my lips as he thrust hard.

After we had both reached climax I gasped for breath, "I'm sorry, did it hurt?" he whispered kissing my bare chest.

"No, it felt good." My face was blush as my mouth hung open weakly while his tongue owned mine.

"You might want to have a shower again." He laughed quietly as his tongue licked slowly off my belly.

"Carry me." I pouted my lips and he laughed as he picked me up bridal style before we both got in the shower.

"Gods… I look awful." I looked at the mess all over my hair body and… well… I had to turn my back to the shower and water to clean out some places…

"You've never looked better." He laughed.

"I just hope that Isabella didn't hear." I laughed then watched as his face became serious. "OH CRAP!" I groaned and placed my head against the tile wall, "Was I really that loud?"

"Uh huh." He grinned before running two fingers over my chest and making my back arch so my body collided with his.

"You were so not a virgin." I groaned.

"You would be surprised." He winked.

"And you stole my innocence which means. Isabella ganna tell my mom." He paled.

"And she will…"

"PERCY!" roared a voice.

"She's even on queue." I laughed as I turned the shower off then walked out calmly with a robe around my shoulders, "Hey mom." I smiled and hugged her.

"Baby… where is he?" my eyes darted quickly to the canvas… OH GODS! SHE SEEN IT!

"Mom… it's not what you think." I looked into her eyes; almost pleadingly… this was worse than my old nightmares.

"Okay… but he better stay on the down low for the next couple of weeks." She kissed my forehead.. What was that…

"MOM?!" I stared at her as I smelt the faint scent of what I had spelt on me and Percy.

"How did you…"

"Pegasus… horse nose… smell… me." I stared at her. "You have a boyfriend?!" my mouth fell open. "Who is he?!" _oh great… I was starting to sound like her._

"I won't go after Percy if you don't go after him."

"Deal."

_Yep that's how I and mum dealt with problems…_

"Catch you later." She winked and I pulled out my phone and shouted through the walls as it dialled, "ISABELLA IM GANNA MAKE YOU SORRY FOR THAT!" fury was running through me. Why the fuck had she gone and told my mother!?

She appeared at the doorway pale as a ghost as she saw who I was calling, "Pegs… No."

"Oh yes." She lunged for me but since she had stopped dancing she had fallen out of practice with her movements, me on the other hand. I could move faster and better than anyone.

"Oh hi." The phone finally picked up to a snobby rich woman's voice.

"Lucas?" the stuck up cow never used my real name.

"Your daughters-"

"Doing great in class!" Percy took the phone quickly from me and held it up high where I couldn't reach it.

He hung up and Isabella looked more relieved to the point she hugged him. "Ever do something like that again." Percy's eyes glinted darkly, "and next time it will be me who phones her." I pouted my lips and sulked as I fell back into his embrace.

"Love the drawing." Isabella winked before running out.

"You would miss closet case."

"Watch it horsey."

"So…" I locked the door and Percy turned towards me with the same glint in his eyes, "Round two?" I giggled and leaped forward.


	6. Chapter 6

Slowly the spot light spun onto me and I felt all the audience take a breath in as the lights made me look quite intimidating before the piano slowly brought the tune in speeding up. "_ooh_" I stepped forward closing my eyes as I felt my voice take on one of my favourite songs by _the Script and Will. _ "_Yeah, you could be the greatest, You can be the best, you can be the king Kong banging on your chest"_ I smiled out to the audience as they began clapping along with the song returning my smile.

_"You could beat the world, you could beat the war, you could talk to God, go banging on his door"_ I watched as Isabella slowly came onto stage, her voice hypnotising everybody in the audience drawing their eyes to her.__

"You can throw your hands up, you can beat the clock, you can move a mountain, you can break rocks." I frowned slightly as I swung from the metal frames that had been set up, slowly planning my moves in split seconds as I moved myself in flexible gymnast positions which drew all the eyes back to me. I could see my mother watching us from the audience as this silent battle raged between me and Isabella though her voice kept drawing them back.__

"You can be a master. Don't wait for luck. Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself" she began to form the words in her mouth but I leapt down spinning slowly as I stood from my crouch on the circle LED light pad which had been positioned perfectly and my velvet voice rung out._  
"Standing in the hall of fame!" _flames burst from the stage around me as the bright light burst over me while my hair moved up in waves with my dark grin as my body kept moving keeping in time with the beat._ "And the world's gonna know your name"_ _  
"Cause you burn with the brightest flame" _her voice wrapped around my audience again as I was forced to bring out the big guns. I had a very thin second skin layer added to me by Terry before the performance had begun and now I got to put it to the test!_  
"And the world's gonna know your name"_ the lights wrapped around me again as I stepped into the flames dancing them along my skin ignoring the faint prickling sensation when they got on my skin for too long. I pranced and swerved with the flames while the people in the audience stared at me with a wild fascination as I looked like I was the body of the flames themselves. _  
"And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame" _we both sung out the last line while I reached out a flames hand to her and she held her arms sadly over her heart.

The audience stood and roared for us both though I could see their applause was more directed towards Isabella than me. She elegantly bowed and blew out a kiss to them while I shot her a glare.

I panted for breath watching her before I calmed myself. I could see Percy and mother in the audience watching me with curious eyes to how I would react to this. _this is my show Isabella and I will fight you to the death over this! This audience belongs to me! Go find some street corner with some beggers!_

I slowly raised my arms as the next song began and I grinned, I had practiced this one every single day for the last year. I didn't care if this was a tribute to Athena; I was doing this to make money for me, the fact I even got to perform a Lady Gaga song felt like an honour to me. "_I know that we are young and I know that you may love me._" I changed my whole body language to look sad as though I was weeping in the flames as my hand slowly traced up my raised arm and I turned my to the side. "_But I just can't be with you like this anymore_"  
"_Alejandro_" she finished with a sly grin as the main beat of the song kicked in. she began walked slowly around the circle I danced in pulling on her long fur coat that held around her shoulders while a synthetic snow fell around her making her look breath taking to the audience.

I could smell a faint smell of blood which made my eyes flash to my arms, had the flames burst through? No. I would have felt a greater pain than just what I was feeling right now.

"_She's got both hands. In her pocket"_ I sung my lines as I moved the flames more and more into a swirling vortex around me._  
"And she wont look at you"_ her eyes flashed at me._  
"Won't look you at" _I bit back keeping my voice in tune._  
"She hides through love"  
"En su bolsillo"_ my family's old accent filled my voice as the words flowed seductively from my mouth and even though the words though not themselves that attractive, the whole accent brought a new frame to them.

_"She got a halo around her finger"_ she winked as she pulled the hood up over her head and winked softly to the audience. _  
"Around you"_ I began building the flames as I felt the costume begin to burn away, I had to keep it hidden for what came next but this meant giving her a solo and that meant giving her an edge which I couldn't afford to loose!__

"You know that I love you boy, hot like Mexico, rejoice, at this point I gotta choose, nothing to loose." Her voice owned the words and I growled silently before the flames dropped to the floor and the audience gasped as they saw a black cloak around me before I sharply stood up and took back the song._  
"Don't call my name. Don't call my name, Alejandro. I'm not your babe"  
"I'm not your babe, Fernando"_ a frown snuck it's way onto her face as the audience stared at me as I gracefully and as lightly as I could jumped from the circle back onto the metal frame twirling around it under a soft silver light so my skin looked warm and alluring under the falling snow. Other than a cloak, all I wore was some shorts which drew the audience's eyes to my body and I saw more than just one of them blush._  
"Don't wanna kiss." _

_"Don't wanna touch"  
"Just smoke one cigarette and run" _I grinned as I watched all their eyes were locked on me now. _  
"Don't call my name. Don't call my name, Roberto"_ she tried valiantly to fight to regain the song but it was to late, the audience all kept their eyes on my movements as I owned their attention; lying slowly and softly on my back leaving my arm limp at my side after brushing my lips ever so softly then staring into the cold snow._ "Alejandro." _I allowed my eyes to soften as I let one single tear streak down my cheek and fall onto the snow where a forest back ground fell behind me filling the final role and the audience sucked it up like a child being fed with a spoon. _  
"Alejandro"  
"Ale-ale-jandro"_ I fought to keep a grin from my face.

_"Alejandro." _She owned the last note but still it was too late.

She had won the first song but I had owned the second.

Terry and Poly soon walked out and smiled clapping along with the audience. Isabella grabbed my hand and raised it as we both plastered fake smiles on our faces to make the audience look like we were good sports. Behind the mask we were both shooting each other glares and I could tell a similar response going on between both our tutors. "What an excellent piece of dancing." Terry cheered out to the audience who clapped even harder in agreement.

"And what a perfect example of amazing vocal skills." Poly smiled out to the men of the audience who roared back agreeing with her. I felt my tutors hand gently rest upon my shoulder as she steered me away.

Terry smiled brilliantly as she sat me down on a bench behind stage as the next students took their spot. "BASTARD!" I finally swore as soon as I had turned my Mic off and looked at the black patches of burnt skin that lined along my body. The pain I had felt on stage from doing the flame dance had been eating away silently at me but I had stayed composed. If I had even lost one movement, the whole routine would have fallen apart. "You did very well Pegasus." Terry cooed as my mother joined us with Percy. Both stared at the blackened burn patches over my body as the goddess pulled out a ceramic jar with a rich honey, lilac and lavender smell pouring from it.

"What the hell?" Percy took a seat next to me then when mother raged other he was thrown from his seat the way a cartoon character would get sent flying. I winced as I heard the sound of drums crashing followed by a brief silence before a weak, "I-I'm fine."

"Just like he is." Terry said as she stuck her hand in the jar and pulled out some tanned looking goo and spread it over my skin.

A happy sigh escaped me as a cool sensation spread over my skin and I closed my eyes taking in the pleasure of relief from the pain.

My mother's eyes locked with mine as she lent back in the chair, "What the hell happened just then with Isabella?"

"I think he handled the situation brilliantly."

"That wasn't an ordinary battle." My mother's eyes narrowed, "What have you been teaching Isabella."

"I didn't teach her anything!" Terry protested as though the thought that she would teach anyone to sing was the most ridiculous idea ever heard. Terry could sing amazingly though every time I had seen her do so she had looked as if she hated every word that came from her mouth.

"I learnt some great thing." Isabella's voice came with a thick grin attached to it.

I turned and looked at her. She still was wearing the thick fur coat with the large wide hood that probably could have fit the heads of three people. "I just learnt a few… ancient moves."

"Wait a second." I scoffed and looked at her fuming face, "You are going to tell me. You have powers?"

"Oh she has more than just powers." Terry growled, "She is the offspring of a Siren."

"She's a monster?" I raised my eyebrow.

"What does that make you horsey? Maybe I should clip your wings and find out."

"Bring it on!" I snarled and made to move forward but Terry grabbed me while Poly grabbed her.

"You both better not act like this next term." Both said though the sisters had a proud gleam in their eyes at the way we were competing.

Terry slipped a cheque in my hand with a smile and so did Poly but her smile was more or less forced onto her face. I nodded taking a seat with mother. Isabella fumed looking at them before she stormed off and I caught a glimpse of what her coat was; it was made from a white tiger. "I don't want you competing with her any more." Mother mutter as she watched with the same horror realising the large animal had died becoming Isabella's rich clothes. "I don't want to see another performance like that again…" I held out the first cheque to her and her eyes widened as she saw the £900 worth.

She smiled slightly then shook her head as though she was shaking a thought from her head. "No Pegasus. I don't want to see you do that again…" I gave her the other cheque from Terry which was noted a worth of £1,500. I guess getting burnt and hurt this was her compensation.

"Mom I just made £2,400 pounds in one performance which lasted less than ten minutes. Imagine what I could do if I had a fully night of performances at this academy. Poly and Terry don't care about money! They have no bound of wealth to them it is just worthless paper they could just as easily of torn it up. But. As long as their student out performs the other they give the money as a reward to us. If I can keep up beating Isabella I can make our lives so much easier!" I closed her hands on the cheques and she looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Mom go back to England, I want to stay here. I can see it makes you unhappy what I'm learning… and I don't just mean what Terry is teaching me." Our eyes locked.

She knew I had been practicing transforming with Artemis.

She looked into my eyes and I knew that her heart ached to be in London where she could work on her fashion designs. "Mother with this money, you could start your own company! Just imagine what I will get next time I perform! You can live your dream while I live mine." She reached out and pulled me into a hug.

"I can't leave you Pegasus." she whispered, "You are all I have left."

"Mother what about your boyfriend? You can go back to London, get an apartment and settle down! You finally can have what you deserve. You can break the curse that chains to our family."

She paused and looked at me; tears draped at the side of her eyes. "You better make sure you write every week." She warned as she smiled and I beamed.

"I think I might have blacked out there for a second." Percy stumbled over and I giggled. "What did I miss?"

My mother showed him the cheques and I thought his eyes were going to pop out his head. "That's what you get for being epic and showing Isabella up?"

"I HEARD THAT!" she snarled from her makeup station.

"You were supposed to." He smiled sweetly back at her which pissed her off all the more.

This was more than a game between me and her now. I had to make sure I could help my mothers dreams become a reality. If I had to loose Isabella as a friend along the way to make sure that happened.

Then that was fine by me.

I yawned and watched as Percy smiled lightly at me, "You look like you need a long sleep." He laughed, "All those moves looked exhausting just watching I can't imagine how you feel."

"Carry me?" I pouted my lips and stared at him cutely knowing that he would like it plus he would never refuse.

"Hmm, well sleeping beauty. I can't say no to a damsel in distress can I?"

"Ha." Isabella laughed, "Is baby tired maybe Percy can nurse you better with his hips." She grinned but luckily mother was too busy on her laptop to notice.

"_I warned you._" Percy growled as he pulled my phone out my pocket and hit speed dial.

"You think that she will actually care?" her grinned became darker as me and Percy's eyes widened, "The dead don't have worries. Though their blood makes excellent lipstick" She laughed and I felt fear strike through me as I looked at her crimson lips. My fear must have been obvious on my face because her dark smile was enough to turn my own blood cold.

She turned on her heels before slowly walking away laughing as she walked with Poly.

"She can't be serious…"

"I smelt blood during the number." I whispered quietly as Percy pulled me closer to his arms. I could feel the muscles in him tense.

"Pegasus, get Artemis to teach you how to fight. Keep an eye on her." We both listened to the mixed dark laughter of the teacher and her star student.


End file.
